Catelyn
by Marshi-a-Mallow
Summary: She was from Hyrule, but at the same time wasn't... She died, and woke up. And now, she must do what she did so many years ago, save the world. The problem is, she doesn't know how she saved the world before. Join Catelyn and the chosen hero as they journey through the land, getting rid of the evil forces of twilight so the golden light of dawn can return.
1. Chapter 1

.

**-oOoOo-**

**Catelyn**

**-oOoOo-**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**That Mysterious Letter**

* * *

I drummed my nails impatiently against the wood of my desk, looking outside the window beside me. The sky was gray and promised rain, but not a single drop had fallen yet. It was like it was holding back, and people scurried on the street, trying to get to their destination before the promised downfall.

_Rain… how fun_. I thought, sighing sadly and turning to look at our math teacher, Ms. Melinda, who was trying to finish explaining the boring lesson before the bell rang and we were sent home. Well, more like she was re-explaining the lesson for those stupid people who needed to had everything explained to them more than three times before they understood. Of course I wasn't on that group of people.

I looked beside me to my best friend, Cecilia, who was drawing on the back pages of her copybook that seemed as new as it could be even though we were nearing the end of the year.

Cecilia was the complete opposite to me, she was one of those 'perfect' role model girls that everyone looked up to. She was friend to everyone, and anyone would do anything for her; she also was very pretty, with shiny green-bluish eyes, lightly wavy golden hair, nicely tanned skin, high cheek bones, a nose any rich surgeon would be proud of, and a body belonging to a magazine model. Well, a young one at least.

Instead, I barely had any friends (not that I needed them anyway), and wasn't stunningly beautiful or anything. I had light brown hair, which would have been pretty if it wasn't so wild and untamable; ever so lightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes, but not the pretty ones many people dreamed to have. Actually it was Cecilia who labeled my eyes as 'hazel' to keep me from saying that I had cat eyes since to me they seemed more golden-orange than 'hazel'. I didn't had a model body either. While I had a pretty lean and muscular body along with some pretty decent hips, my chest belonged to someone two years younger than me, that is, a twelve-year old.

The only two things Cecilia and I did had in common were our outstanding grades… and our obsession with the Legend of Zelda games.

After what seemed like _ages_ of Ms. Melinda repeating the same thing, the bell sounded and we were free… For two days.

I was basically the first one to leave the classroom (or more like jail) and speed-walked to my locker, wanting to be out of there before the hallway got too crowded. When I opened it, I wasn't surprised to see it full of love letters.

Don't get me wrong, they aren't for me, they are Cecilia's. You see, with her being as pretty and nice as she is, she has many suitors. And with many I say at least half of the boys of our grade. MANY. Every day she receives a bunch of love letters, most of them are given directly to her, but there are always the stupid bunch of boys who leave them at my locker so I could give them to her.

Of course, that never happened.

After stuffing the letters and the book that made me go there in the first place on my bag, I headed outside. The halls were crowded already, what made my exit very difficult.

When I finally escaped, I found Cecilia sitting below a tree, surrounded by a bunch of boys. I did not failed to notice her annoyed face. Setting my mind to save my friend, I approached, making sure none of the boys saw me.

"Hey, would you get out of the way please?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Slowly, all the boys turned to look at me, and I raised an eyebrow. They all excused themselves rather quickly and went off, probably creeped out by my eyes.

"You could just tell them to fuck off you know?" I told Cecilia.

"Catelyn… You… You don't understand…"

"Of course I do Ceci… You want them to go away, tell them to go away. Simple"

"But-I can't"

I sighed. Definitely Cecilia was too nice for her own good.

"Fine" I took out one of the letters from my bag and showed it to her. "Here. From your fans… I have another twenty if you are interested."

Cecilia scrunched up her nose and I laughed. "You can burn them if you want" She said.

"Okay~" I put the letter back. "I must get going then. See you tomorrow Ceci"

"Bye Katherine"

I turned around and hurried away, wanting to reach my house as soon as possible. I was about to cross the street when it happened.

No, I did not got run over by a car because I forgot to look at both sides of the road. I'm not stupid.

I crossed after checking both sides of the road and made a dash to the other side as the rain was starting to fall. But I happened to trip and I fell in the middle of the road, and one of the letters slipped from my bag and fell right in front of me.

The thing is, the letter wasn't for Cecilia, but for me.

For _me._

With shaky hands and forgetting were I was, I opened the anonymous letter.

_It's time for you to return to your rightful world, Catelyn. Wake up._

My eyes widened and a loud honk made me look to the left. A massive truck was heading right for me.

See? I did not got run over by a car, a truck hit me. Also, I did looked at both sides of the road. I tripped and a weird letter distracted me. That's all.

The next thing I knew, pain. I saw red and black behind my closed eyelids and felt all my bones shattered. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar face. I closed my eyes again and my consciousness faded completely.

Darkness engulfed me, and I felt as if I was being lifted. Higher… higher…

A light appeared far away, and I moved closer and closer to it until the darkness receded. There, in the light, I saw myself, sprawled in the ground with my arms and legs in odd angles. My hair was soaked in the pool of red were I laid and the letter I had opened was a couple of feet away.

The letter disappeared and I fell back into darkness. It was… soothing…

I was dead.

* * *

**Hello there! The idea for this story has been bugging me for some while, so I decided to write it down… I'm midway through chapter three already, and I can tell you it may be a couple of chapters before anyone important pops up. Well, 'til next chapter!**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-Marshi ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**-oOoOo-**

**Catelyn**

**-oOoOo-**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Hyrule**

* * *

"_Wake up Catelyn"_

"_The time has come"_

"_Wake up from your slumber"_

My eyelids fluttered open and I was greeted by a bright light and quickly raised my arm to shield my eyes from it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning; I stretched my arms and then massaged my sore shoulders. I felt as if I had slept years… Maybe even a century... Then, finally, I opened my eyes.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

I wasn't in my room. Nope, not my room at all. I was sitting in a stone table covered by cushions and velvets in the middle of a circular room. The roof was made of crystal, and some good fifty meters from the floor. The whole room was made of stone, except a ring of water on the floor surrounding the table I woke up in. The ring seemed to be covered by glass, but there was water below. I was sure.

There were also four doors, one to my left, one to my right, one behind me and one in front of me. Over the doors and continuing until the crystal ceiling were rows and rows of pedestals holding… Where those animal statues?

The whole place looked _old_. There was moss on the stone and some of the statues were broken, missing a leg or an ear.

_I must be dreaming_. I quickly hypothesized.

But then I remembered I had died. _Or I may be in Heaven._

I climbed down, but then I quickly jumped back into the table and screeched.

As soon as I had set my foot on the ground, everything changed. The stone floor changed to marble, the stone walls turned white, the statues changed to marble and were renewed, and the water ring was filled with little golden fish.

"Where am I?" I asked to myself. _Heaven, dummy. _

"In the Temple of the Thousand Souls"

_What!? _I turned towards the voice. No one was there, only an ornate wooden door with a statue of a lion on one side and a statue of a lioness on the other.

"Uhh… Show yourself" I said nervously, trying to look if someone was hiding behind the doorframe. "Whoever you are…."

"I'm not hiding"

I screeched and almost fell from the cushioned table. The. Lion. Spoke.

WHAT!?

I mean, this must be heaven and all that, but REALLY!? I mean, wouldn't an angel come to greet me or something?

The lion statue _smiled_. "Welcome back to Hyrule Ms. Catelyn"

This time I did my best to hide the fact I was freaking out, but couldn't avoid a strangled noise from escaping my throat.

"Don't freak out please" the lioness said quickly.

"HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT! I died, woke up in this place, this place renovated itself or whatever, I'm talking to animal STATUES, and now I'm i E!? I must be mad. Yes, I'm locked up in a mental institute in one of those cushioned rooms while mumbling to myself. There's no other explanation." I ranted, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Please, let me explain… Some centuries ago, a great evil spread in Hyrule. The hero who was supposed to defeat all evil never appeared, so you took the matter into your own hands and took care of the task. After many months of war, you led Hyrule to victory… But not in the way you'd expect. You see, you have some kind of powers, what they are exactly we have no clue. So, after you gave Hyrule back its peace, you and the sages decided to lock you in here, freezing your body in time, just in case evil returned and there was no hero to save the land. But… It seems your soul wandered away to another dimension since your body was pretty much frozen in time. The whole rebirth process must have cleansed all your previous memories." The lion said.

"But don't worry, we'll get the memories back. Meanwhile, we'll work on your fighting skills and such. Your return must mean that an evil force is approaching to Hyrule, but I think we have enough time to train you." The lioness continued.

I nodded, not even understanding half of what I was being told. It made absolutely no sense at all and seemed taken out of the dreamland of an extremely creative person, like me. This only made the possibility of me being insane even more possible than it already was. But, if I was really trapped inside my mind, I may just go along with it… So, I asked about the one thing I didn't understand that stood out from the army of what I failed to understand.

"Why this place is called 'Temple of the Thousand Souls' and in what part of Hyrule are we?"

"We are in the lost woods, on the Faron province" another voice said, a fox that was sitting on a pedestal a couple of meters from the lions' door.

"Here is the place were lost souls come" the lion continued. "They take the form of one of the statues and use it as a body until they find their way back to wherever they were before. All the statues in here are enchanted to be able to move."

I nodded again. If all of this was actually real and I was in the Hyrule I knew, I wondered on which game I was…. Or if I even was in time for one of the games. If I had to choose, I would definitely choose Twilight Princess.

Oh God, I sound really stupid.

"So… What do I do for now?"

"Oh" A little voice chirped from beside me. It was a hummingbird. A _flying_ stone hummingbird. "I'll guide you around and show you to your chambers. You left all your belongings in there before you went into your deep sleep… Maybe you'll start getting your memories back from there!"

I nodded again and the small bird darted off and went through the door with the lions, and I followed.

* * *

**-oOoOo-**

* * *

I ran my hand on the ornate mahogany boudoir on my new room, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty fine, even after being asleep for years… or maybe a century… or more. I haven't asked. One more question to my endless list!

I looked pretty similar from how I did back on Earth, only my hair was a dark red. From there, I wasn't any different. Hazel eyes (*cough* yellowy-orange cat eyes *cough*), lightly tanned skin, and a lightly pointed nose.

Nope, I didn't change at all. Honestly, I preferred my hair red than the dull brown it had back on earth.

I took a brush that was lying on the vanity and passed it through my hair, taking out a few tangles before managing to tie it up in a ponytail. There. Perfect.

I mean, I did not have Cecilia's golden hair or green eyes, but for me, I looked _fine_. Better than on Earth definitely.

Thinking of Cecilia made me sad. If all of this was actually real and not a product of my imagination, I was dead to my family and Cecilia. They were probably sad, crying and mourning for me. I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheeks. If all was true, I wasn't going to see them ever again. My mom, my dad, my little brother, all my family…

I rubbed the tears away angrily. I can't cry! They probably wouldn't want me to cry, as I don't want them to cry. I sighed, but it sounded more like a wheeze than a sigh.

I walked to my closet and opened it, looking for something decent to wear. After a while I decided on a blue tunic with silver embroidery on the neck, the end of the sleeves, and the hem. I put on a long sleeved white shirt underneath and some white leggings-like pants. Finally, I put on some brown leather boots and a belt and I was done and ready to go.

But as I was leaving I noticed something on the door. There, pasted on the wood was a piece of parchment with water stains here and there. What confused me was that the handwriting seemed oddly familiar, like if it was mine, and it was written in hylian but I understood it. I never learned hylian. Never.

_Don't try to remember. It will only hurt you._

_-Catelyn_

I blinked. The handwriting was mine and it was signed by _me_. After a bit of thought, I deciphered that I must have written it before going into the sleep-coma state I was and left it there for me to read when I woke up. But why would remembering hurt me?

As odd as all the 'don't try to remember' stuff was, I decided it was better to trust myself and avoid remembering.

But still, why?


	3. Chapter 3

.

**-oOoOo-**

**Catelyn**

**-oOoOo-**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Learning**

* * *

**-oOoOo-**

* * *

Months have passed since I arrived to Hyrule and I have discarded the idea of being mad a long time ago. I've accepted the fact that I'm dead back on Earth and now have to face my new life here, in Hyrule. I spoke to the lions about the note I had found and we decided to avoid remembering my memories as much as I could, even though it would slow all the 'learning to fight again' process. To distract me from memories coming back I passed most of my time learning. Humanoid statues thought me to fight with swords and gave me decent archery classes, though I sucked at archery. The little hummingbird gave me history and geography classes since it had passed more time among Hylians and explored more than any other of the statues, hidden thanks to its miniature size. The fox taught me basic magic and a bit of math, thought I hated it. My favorite of all the classes I took was the one with the lions, who taught me battle strategy and defence against common and uncommon monsters and put this on practice by trips to a dungeon beneath the temple.

The dungeon was extremely hard, even worse than the water temple, and by what I saw on the map they had given me, much larger. It didn't help that the place was teeming with monsters, but I advanced slowly, chamber by chamber, according to my lessons. It even seemed to me that the dungeon was made to fit my lessons somehow. Each time I learned something new, I would advance another room and used that knowledge, like tests.

When I wasn't learning, I would go outside and explored the woods, having at least two statues following me in case anything went wrong. Not that I cared anyway. Sometimes I would play with Skull Kid, whom I met on my second week after he stole my bow. Of course I got it back.

But even though I kept myself occupied doing one thing or another all the time, I started to get my memories back during my sleep. Until now I hadn't found out anything important, the memories were only from my childhood, not a second further from my seventh birthday.

Apparently I was the daughter of Talon, the owner of the Lon Lon Ranch, and a Gerudo woman called Kurina. I had an older sister named Malon, and we were very close. Most of my memories revolved around our games or when we tended the horses and cows. But I also remembered bigger moments, like when our mother died when I was just five. It had been a total shock for me, since I was very close to my mom, being more Gerudo than Hylian, opposite to Malon, who had only inherited her red hair. My mom had taught me how to fight and had even promised that she would take me to the Gerudo Fortress one day, and if I liked it there, then I could stay and become part of the Gerudo tribe. I loved the idea but father despised it, though he couldn't refuse.

When my mother died the promise faded into oblivion, but on my seventh birthday, my father sent me away to the Gerudo Fortress since he acknowledged that I would be happier there, surrounded by adventure, than on our dull little farm.

It was all I could remember, but it was certainly a lot for me, a former LoZ fan. Of course I knew Talon and Malon from Ocarina of time, and, if the sole fact of being in the Lost Woods amazed me, being Malon's sister _and_ being part Gerudo made me want to squeal.

I actually started to enjoy my life in the lost woods, as odd as it was.

* * *

**-oOoOo-**

* * *

"Don't turn your back on your enemy!" Yenna, one of the humanoid statues scolded and then I felt something hit my back and made me fall to the ground.

I groaned and rolled to my back, spitting out grass as I did so. Yenna, the statue in charge of teaching me the 'marvelous art of the sword', as she put it, glared at me. Or something close to it.

"That was totally uncalled for" I grumbled as I stood up slowly. Another hit on my back made me fall headfirst into the ground again.

"No it wasn't! How else are you going to learn that in the hard way!?"

"Uhh…" I put a finger to my chin in thought. "With nice words and a 'try again' every time I do anything wrong?"

The statue scoffed. "Yeah, right. That fox uses that method all the time and you suck at the two simple things he teaches you. Also, in a real-life fight, you never get second chances!"

"Okay, I understand" I said as I stood up, shaking the dirt off my white dress. I groaned as I saw the bright green marks on the pale fabric. "Look at my dress! This grass stains are going to take forever to clean…" I complained.

"Tch. Your fault for bringing that dress."

"Hey! If I remember correctly, you were the one that told me I should learn how to fight in a dress! And this is the only one I have that fits me correctly…" I let out a deep sigh and pulled my cloak closer to my body as a light breeze made me shiver.

Autumn had arrived a week ago, and only a few leaves had fallen but it sure was cold. I had winter clothing around, but I had overgrown most of my clothes already and thus, needed new ones.

As I got into a battle stance, another breeze made me shiver again. Jenna seemed to notice this, because she put down her blunt-edged sword.

"You cold?"

I nodded weakly, sinking my sword in the ground. It sure was heavy…

"And… Don't you have any warmer clothes?"

"Nope. None that fits me anyway… I've grown quite a lot since I… Woke up."

The statue frowned. "Hmm… We'll have to do something about that soon. And…" She quickly brought up her sword and charged at me. "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

I shrieked and tried to pry my sword off the ground, but it didn't bulge. Swearing quite loudly, I jumped out of Jenna's way and fell on all fours. I gaped as the statue came crashed with my sword, _bending_ it as if it were mere rubber.

I gulped. Sometimes, I wondered if Jenna was actually made of marble and not something sturdier, like diamond.

In less than a second, Jenna charged at me again, and I jumped out of the way again. I made a sprint to where we had some spare swords-and grabbed a long metal staff. It was the closest weapon to me anyway.

Surprisingly, the staff was a lot lighter than the sword, but probably a lot more fragile as well. Yet, I had no time to change my weapon, for Jenna was charging at me again. I instinctively blocked her blow with the staff, and I saw Jenna frown when she saw my weapon of choice.

A little piece of advice: Never, NEVER try to win a battle of force with a statue. It's freaking impossible for you to win.

Knowing this, I quickly slipped away from under the statue's arm, hitting her side by the way. The rest of the battle continued like that. Dodging, slashing, and blocking blows from time to time. After a while, I realized that it was a lot easier fighting with the staff; I could move more quickly and had a lot better balance.

After what seemed like AGES of the sparring, Jenna sank her sword on the ground. Of course, I kept on my fighting stance, _just_ in case Jenna decided to change her mind.

"We are done, Catelyn, you can relax…"

"Are you sure?"

Jenna scoffed. "Of course I'm sure."

I narrowed my eyes at the statue but nonetheless threw my staff to the floor and left myself fall in the grass, cross-legged.

"You know, you seem much more comfortable with that staff Catelyn… Why is that so?"

"For once, it is a lot lighter than that sword… And it also helps me keep balanced"

"The sword isn't-"

"Yes it is. Not all of us are made of marble…"

"Fine." Jenna grumbled. "Anyway, I think you should start practicing with the staff instead of the sword… I'll talk no Shinni about getting you a spear or something close to that."

I merely shrugged. Shinni was a monkey statue that worked somewhat like the blacksmith of the temple. I avoided him as much as I could for he just kept talking about steel, and steel, and steel.

"Also, we are going to do something about your clothes… Winter is coming after all, you'll need something warm to wear."

I just shrugged again. There probably was another statue that made clothes for all I knew.

"Hmm…" Jenna brought a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, for that you'll need to go to Ordon village, it's the closest one."

I made a chocked sound. "Ordon!? Like… THE Ordon Village!?"

Jenna just nodded, probably confused on why I was so giddily happy.

I gasped. I was going to Ordon! Finally, I was going to speak to someone who wasn't a statue or a lost kid (Not that that bothered me)!

The best of all, though, was that maybe I would see Link or any other LoZ character. Maybe. _Just_ maybe.


End file.
